Eclipse
"enjoy the night guardians, for it will be your last" - eclipse (the guardian of darkness and courage) when the lights go out and the darkness rises, eclipse will haunt the night spreading fear and pain to others around him, once a powerful guardian now shuned by the big 4 for reasons that remain a mystery to this day. In anger he terroizes the night and will stop at nothing to cause fear and terror to all in his path. bio eclipse in life was a young man eric eclipse who was always inthraled with the night and showed no fear in the darkness. he always walked in the night and never dared to back away from anything. being fearless was something that many were not in the dark ages wich made him a natural enemy to pitch black. one night he was walking in the woods alone but he acsidentaly fell of a cliff near the edge of the forest wich eventualy lead him to his death. however the man in the moon saw pitty on him and used his magic to make him into a guardian. from that day he became the guardian of darkness and courage known as eclipse gifted with the pwoers of darkness and fear but unlike pitch black he uses them for good pourpouses. until one day pitch caused much pain and suffering and blamed it on eclipse so the guardians would lose his trust. the guardians thaught that eclipse was the one who caused the madness and because of that they banished him so that he would not cause any more harm even if he wasnt the one resposable. eclipse became furious at the guardians for what they did and vowed vengance appon them for what they did to him. apperance he is verry similer to pitch black in aperance haveing black hair that covers his left eye and has silver eyes that resemble a solar eclipse. like pitch his skin is grey and has a similer slender build like pitch dose. rather then a cloak he dawns a suit of black and dark purple armor helping him blend into the night as he causes much mischif and pain to others. along with his armor he dawns a black tathered cape and has spiked sholder guards that conect to it keeping it in place. with his frightful armor he is a horrifying sight to see and most who see him always try to run. powers and abilitys as the master of darkness he controls the shadows around him makeing them form into any solid form he wants and can use his darkness to summon anything he desires, but in a shadowy form of itself. as well as haveing shadow control he can completely fill fear the minds of anyone he touches or anyone whos eyes meet with his. all who are pleaged with fear by eclipse will never feel pleasure or happyness in there life unless counteracted by sandmands dream sands. but what makes him so dangerous is that he has mastered the abilitys of other guardiands such as nightmare sands and ice control but uses them in a more twisted and demented form of what it once was. relationships the guardians: at first he was a nobal freand and alie to the guardians however when they turned on him all of that changed. he longed for there doom and dose what ever it takes to bring them down. he even wanted to try the unthinkable for a guardian wich was to take a life but even he has a standered and uses his magic to take away the beliefs of the guardians. ebony black: at first he didnt think much of her but seeing her true beauty and her powerful began to make his heart go warm once again. he always kept hidden around her wondering what she would think if she actually saw who he was. when ever she was sad or afriad he would always use his magic to give her joy and happyness. despite the fact that he loves her he also fears that she would never love someone like him. man in the moon: at first like the guardians he had great respect for the man in the moon, but after the guardians betrail eclipse began to think that the man in the moon forsaked him wich just fueld his anger for him. after years of planning eclipse planed on distroying the man in the moon so all of world would be forsaken by darkness and fear. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Fanon Characters